demon of the twilight brotherhood
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: femal narutoxkakashi. good itachi & sauske. humans were foolish creatures, out to create a world that would destroy them all. a brotherhood was formed to protect the half demon that would save them all. They had made a promise; and they would die,keeping.
1. Chapter 1

_Sarutobi looked over thecastle gate's from his vantage point on the cliff behind the stone walls. The child was in there. Alone. Afraid. All because the human kind wanted a power that never was their's to use in the first place. He had come to this land of sweltering heat, and active volcano's to save his friends only child, The Twilight Empress; Uzumaki Uzu. His team consisted of only the one's that he trusted to help him save the child's life. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, the White Fang of Kanoha, and a ten yr. old boy; Itachi Uchiha_

_He had been appalled to return from his mission in Lightening Country to find that the precious little life that he had been charged with had been handed over by the counsel to an alchemist for the sole purpouse of being sacrificed to bring about a new world order of war, chaos, and Empress was barely even three yrs. old, much too young to die a senseless death for something so stupid. _

_Sarutobi stared at the open wall in the side of the castle tower where the little girl could be located; the security in the castle was lax. Two on each of the walls, two on the outside stairs, four in the tower, and the two men who were planning to kill an innocent child. One to use a alchemy, and another to slit the toddlers throat. They were all fools. They had no chance of living once they hurt the little one. They didn't know that the child was a half demon, and her demon mother was sealed with in the fragil her little body. _

_Once the fools drew blood they would die. Uzu was the Twilight Empress for a reason, she had the power to summon and control all demon's. Once she started to bleed the demon's would come running from all over hell to protect and serve their Empress. _

_Uzu sat in the strange room that the bad men had put her in, and shivered slightly because of the chill in the air. The room had nno windows, or light, it was nothing but cold, damp, stone walls all around. Someone had come into the room earlier to bath her in strangely scented water, then rubbed her down with oils that also smelled strange. She had the sneaky suspision that the oils were to make her seem more appealing to something, or someone. And one of the oils that had been rubbed into her skin had a drug in it to keep her calm. _

_Her long silver blond hair had been washed, combed and styled into an intricate knot and something heavy with jewels and a veil; was then placed over the top of her head, and she was then dressed in a long white dress that fell to her ankles, with blood red stones and pearls sewn onto the material. And the woman that had been in the room with her had asked her if she wanted to have any flowers lain at her side once 'it' was over. Uzu had been confused. What was 'it'? And why did she have wear such strange things, and smell funny? She just wanted to go home and see jiji. _

_There was a soft clicking sound in the direction of the door as a man in shiny black metal walked in wearing a helmet with long pointed horns attached to it, and a mask over the bottom part of his face. "It's time, on your feet, demon." he said in a cold voice as he fingered his sword and stared dispassionatly at the frightened three yr. old girl in front of him. _

_If only he could kill her now. He thought as four others entered the room and put the demon in chains that would drain her demonic power as they yanked her to her feet, and took her to her exicution. _

_Uzu was led down a semi long hallway to a room with a wall missing and saw the hatful looks of several men in shiny armor, and two men wearing masks that looked like animals, but before she could ask about the masks the chain around her neck was yanked hard, the metal biting into her skin, and she stummbled a bit. It took a second to right her self and walk into the center of the room. _

_As soon as she stepped into the center of the room the floor started to glow, and a strong breeze came out of no where, as the men attached her chains to the thick metal loops; two on each side, and one in front of her. Her small head snapped to the side as she tried to look around, and make sence of what was happening. She felt a small burning sensation work it's way through her body, and building until she could barly stand, and ended up kneeling on the floor, and had to clench her teeth to keep from crying out in pain. What was going on?_

_She never saw three of the men in armor pull their swords from their sheaths and take up their positions around her. One in back, two in front, the spell would'nt work without blood, but they had to be careful not to kill the demon before she had suffered adiquitly. Raising their blades they angled them just right and brought them down all at once. One pierced the toddlers back above her heart tearing through the flesh, muscle and bone until the tip of the gleaming once white blade; now stained crimson was buried in the flood in front of her. Another blade tearing through her stomach in a similar fashion, and the third one tore her upped leg then entered her leg for the second time when it shredded her calf and embeded in the floor under her leg. _

_She let out a loud scream as the agony added to the pain that she had already been feeling. Tears ran down her little face and she tried to breath, and found it was like something was sitting on her chest. Her only thoughts were of the old man that she called jiji. Where was he and why had'nt he come to save her..._

_(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)_

Uzu awoke with a scream as she bolted up right in bed panting, and sweating as she rubbed the place over her heart. Her chest was hurting. It hurt just like it had that day when the man had ran her through. It took her a few seconds to calm herself down, and it was about that time when Kakashi, Yamoto, Sakura, and Sai all filed into her room one after the other ready to do battle with what ever or who ever had got the jump on her. The door slammed open so quickly that Uzu had nearly jumped out of her skin and ended up falling out of her bed with a loud thud.

Once the others had woken up enough to realize that there was no threat they all let the tension slowly seep out of their bodies and looked at the sickly pale, wide eyed blond shaking on the floor. "Naruto, what happened?" Sakura asked as she pushed her way to the front and knelt in front of her team mate and started to examine him.

But Naruto had other ideas obviously, pushing himself to his feet he walked over to the closet, put his hand on the knob and yanked the door open and looked inside, satisfied that there was nothing or noone hiding inside Kakashi, Yamoto, Sakura and Sai all watched curiously as the blond checked under the bed, then the bathroom.

He was pale as he went about systematically checking evey room attached to his assigned area. He was rubbing his chest, and muttering incoheriantly about things that made no sense to them as he went. He looked like he was looking for something important, he looked...terrified. Naruto was many things but easily shaken, and scared wasn't one of them. "Naruto, what's wrong? What are you looking for?" Sai asked with a worried expression on his usually expressionless face as the blond checked the windows for the fourth time to make sure they were closed, and locked.

It was only when he started to check the closet, under the bed and such again that Kakashi grabbed the blond by the shoulders and shook him.

"Naruto! Snap. Out. Of. It." he said sharply causing the blond to stop moving and go perfectly still and look at him.

"What's going on? What are you guys doing in my room? Is everything okay?" the blond asked as he looked from one face to another in confusion. Like had'nt known that they were even in the room with him. Kakashi and the others just stared at him.

"Naruto, you screamed. So we came to check on you." Sakura said as she moved to see if the blond had a fever or something.

Sai' s eyes were narrowed slightly.

Naruto was often forgetful, but never like this. He was always aware of the people in the room with, or around him. Almost painfully so. The blond gave them an, 'Oh' kind of look as thunder sounded over head causeing the kid to jump, and start looking around like he wanted nothing more than to find some place safe to hide, and wait out the storm. "Ah, sorry, guys. I didn't mean to worry you. You should all go back to bed now, it's only a few hours till dawn." the blond said with a nervous smile as he scratched his cheek.

Kakashi let his hands tighten slightly on the blonds shoulders before he let his hands fall to his sides, and sighed. Whatever it was that had Naruto so damn jumpy, it was clear that the kid had no intentiopn of talking about it until he was damn good and ready to do so. "Are you sure you dont want to tell us about it?" Yamoto asked kindly. The blond intantly slipped his mask into place and gave them a sheepish smile.

"Nah, I'm good. Good night." Naruto said as he turned his back on them indicating that the conversation was over and quickly climbed back into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin and made it look like he was already dozing off back to sleep land.

Uzu waited until everyone had left the room before she sat up, and got out of bed and grabbed the pillow and top cover; then went to the bathroom and opened one of the cabinits and crawled inside and made herself comfortable. Normally when she had nightmares of when she was a kid she would go find Tsunade, Iruka or Hinata and sleep with one of them, but since none of them were there to protect her from her inner demons she didn't have a choice but to make due with sleeping under the bathroom sink. She didn't mind sleeping there, she had slept in stranger places. Like in a white marble coffin in her father's crypt. She had slept there for so long as a child that Sarutobi had jokingly called her his little 'living dead girl' and 'vampire'. But the best one that he had come up with was one that had been put in in the bingo books when she was seven, Murder Princess.

She quietly closed the cabinit, shutting herself off in darkness. She still felt like she should expect an attack of some kind. And couldn't help but think that sleeping under the cabinit was the best choice. After all how many people walked into a place with the intention to do bodily harm and found someone cringing in the closet, or cowering under the bed? Noone would find her under the bathroom sink unless she desired to be found. She could easily attack from her new bed as well as defend and excape out the bathroom window. She wasn't stupid enough to let herself get cornered or caught. That shit had happened too many times in the past.

The next morning came too soon to Kakashi since he had'nt gone back to sleep at all after Naruto had freaked out and scared them all. His former student had some fucking issues that he was hiding from them, and Kakashi didn't like it. Not one little bit. He hadn't liked the terrified expression on the blonds face either. Finishing off the coffee that he had been drinking for the past half hour while he looked out of the window of the wooden house that Yamoto had made for them to camp out in while on their way back to the village he put the empty cup on the window seal and left his room, heading to Naruto's room; knowing that the blond probably had'nt gone back to sleep either.

It was time to try and weasle some answers out of the kid, whether he liked it or not.

Imagine his suprise when he opened the door to the blonds room and found the kid gone.

The house was in an uproar. _Something must have happened._ Uzu thought as she curled up into a tighter ball in the darkness. She could faintly hear Kakashi, Yamoto, Sai and Sakura calling for her. But she was comfortable and in no mood to deal with their shit, so either they found her on their own or she was staying right where she fucking was.

"Where is Naruto?" Sakura cried as she started to franticly search for the dumbass boy. Kakashi had practically shouted down the house when he had discovered the kid gone. And while they were all worried there was no evidence to suggest that Naruto had been spirited away by enemies or anything. His pillow and top cover had been missing too, so it was a perfectly logical conclusion that he was some where sleeping.

Still after seeing his behavior last night they were all thinking that maybe he had sleep walked right out of the house and into the wild. Which was bad since there were lakes, steep hills, boulders, wild animals, and some really deep ravenes everywhere.

They had all imagined finding him, drowned, with broken bones from where he had tumbled down a steep hill, being torn apart by wild animal, falling down a revene, or hitting his head and dying from a shattered skull; which is what caused all of them to start frantically searching for the blond fool. In the hopes that he was alive and well, because they would be pissed if he was'nt.

It had been sometime after three in the evening when Naruto had mysteriously appeared in the house looking worn out and still kind of pale. His blanket and pillow already packed in his bag and ready to go. After chewing the blond out and resting for a while everyone then got ready to finish their trip back to the village. Sakura, Sai and Yamoto were playing 'I spy' and engaged Kakashi in a few rounds in an effort to try and get Naruto intrested in playing before switching to twenty questions just to get him to talk. Even Kakashi didn't like his silence.

Kakashi thought for a few seconds when Sakura, Sai, and Yamoto admited defeat and stared at the blond; looking dejected. "Naruto do you remember the day you crashed a meeting between the jounin and the third Hokage?" Kakashi started to say, the blond paused in mid step and glanced up at him before he continued.

"I remember you were upset about something, and so in the middle of a meeting you took it upone your self to ambush, and beat the third Hokage to a bloody mass of goo. When you left and we all begain to ask the third Hokage if we should arrest you; he laughed and said that it was'nt nessisary, because he had deserved the beating that you had given him. I never did ask, but what was that about any ways?" Kakashi asked quietly while the others listened intently.

Naruto frowned, but continued to stare strait ahead. "He lied to me.-" the blond begain to say then paused for a second as if he were having trouble remembering.

Then continued speaking again, "He said noone knew about what had happened, and that noone could trace it back to me. But...eight Anbu were killed during that time, so natrally everyone believed that I had a hand in it. He said noone would ever know why I was in the hospital; dying, alone, scared. But I missed one-" Naruto suddenly stopped speaking as if realizing that he should'nt be speaking about that incident to them, and smiled his usual smile. Causing warning bells to go off in Kakashi's head.

"We really should get back to the village. I need to find Hinata, Iruka, or Jiraiya. I need to see one of them as soon as possable." Naruto said as he walked past Kakashi and the others and simply kept on going.

"What the fuck?" Sakura muttered as she and the others watched the blond get farther and farther away. _Naruto, what's going on? What hppened to you?_ Kakashi wondered as he narrowed his visable eye at the kid's back. He suddenly got the feeling that he was watching Naruto move more and more into the darkness; where Sauske was.

How long until he lost another of his presious people to the darkness? A week? A month? A year or two?

Kakashi clenched his hands until his finger nails drew blood.

Never again.

He silently vowed as he watched Sai, and Sakura run to catch up to the blond. When they did both of them latched on to his arms and held tightly. Sakura smiled but her expression was strained. She was worried, and anxious. Sai could hide his anxiety much better than Sakura. And both were trying their best to coax a smile out of the boy. Yamoto was worried too. He had always been fond of Naruto's pranks and exploits as a ninja. He had been very happy to be placed on team seven with Kakashi, but had only accepted his new assignment because it meant that he would be working with Naruto.

He never ceased to suprise them. Both as a demon container and as a ninja. He changed the lives of everyone that he came into contact with. Neji, Lee, Hinata, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Anko, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Sakura, Yamoto, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, TenTen, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and even Itachi and Sauske all benifitted the most from the blonds presence in their lives and many, many others. He was like a star. The only true star in the night sky. His light guided them when they needed it the most.

Once they reached the village gates Naruto split. Literally.

He was there one second and gone the next.

There wasn't even a dust cloud to indicate what direction he had gone in. Kakashi had to hand it to the little fool, he was quite the excape artist especially when Sakura hadn't let go of his arm at all since earlier. He had probably gone to see one of the people that he had mentioned before. And Kakashi felt it was his civic duty to track the boy down and find out just what was going on. He would use what ever means nessisary to do so. He wasn't above using bodily harm to get the kid to talk. Unfortinatly his little talk would have to wait since he and Yamoto had to report to Tsunade's office for a debriefing.

Uzu pushed open the heavy marble door to her father's crypt and saw Hinata standing there waiting for her in the darkness; wearing her usual uniform. A very revealing dress with a loose short skirt that almost didn't fall past her waist. Uzu could see the black and red lace panties that she was wearing under. Dropping her bag inside the door she quickly closed the door and crossed the distance between herself and her servent in three strides and grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her against her, and wrapped an arm around her waist until their bodies were touching completely. Breasts to breasts, hip to hip. She needed to let off a little steam, and this was the best way to do it.

She grabbed the front of Hinata's dress and ripped it down the middle baring her lushous breasts for her pleasure. Palming them in her hands as she ravished Hinata's mouth with bruising force. Hinata moaned into her mouth and gripped her shoulders as she let her glamour fade away, and backed the dark haired girl into the far wall. She tasted so good. Uzu thought as she ground her hips against Hinata's as she leaned down and latched on to her neck and sucked the skin into her mouth. She wanted to see her mark on the creamy skin everytime she saw Hinata; until the mark faded away and they came together again.

Hinata arched her back rubbing her pebbled nipples against Uzu's through her shirt; causeing her to sigh at the feel. She ached damn it. She let go of Hinata's hands and allowed the girl to unzip and push her jacket from her shoulders and do the same to her skin that Uzu had done as uzu ground their hips again. He long slender fingers slipping inside of Hinata at the same time Hinata pushed her fingers inside of her pants;and into the wet folds. They both cried out and moved their fingers in the same rythem, until they could feel their climax building, drawing closer.

It was at that moment that Hinata grabbed Uzu and slammed her against the wall so that she had her pinned in the same position as before, then pulled her pants and panties off; and dropped to her knees in front of her master and nudged her legs apart and put her mouth against her nether lips and started to alternate between licking, sucking, and nipping at the sensitive skin with her mouth. Uzu tangled her fingers in Hinata's hair and held tight as she came with a soft cry, followed by a sob as she tried to tell Hinata that she had had enough, but Hinata only smiled at her and licked the cum from her before she stood and once again changed positions with Uzu who used her unusually sharp finger nails to tear her panties from her, and did the same for her.

After the two of them were done Hinata sat on the floor with her upper body resting against Uzu's, while Uzu smoked a cigerette.

Hinata had her hand under Uzu's shirt running her hands along her master's body. Uzu enjoyed a little light petting after their encounters. Even when they were younger she had always enjoyed the gentle touch of another's hand. It was one of the main reasons that she and Hinata met like this. That and Hinata was just as dominate and demanding as anyone. She may be akword and shy outside the crypt, but behind closed doors she was as outspoken, shrewd, and twisted as any sadist; she was also much more confident in her abilities, to fight, protect, and serve her master. With in the cold marble walls noone told her she was worthless, or called her a failure. Noone would dare to call her that ever again if any of them ever knew the truth about her. But she was as entitled to her secrets as anyone was.

Kakashi had left the Hokage's office in a bit of a hurry to find Naruto. Unfortunatly he had already located Iruka and the sanin but had yet to find Hinata or Naruto. And he had been looking for roughly four hours for both of the teens. Hell at this point he would settle for one, as long as the kid was healthy and whole. It took another twenty minutes of searching before he finally found Hinata leaving the grave yard where the fourth Hokage was buried. She looked okay. She was humming a soft tune as she started to walk past him as he hid in the bushes and watched her pass.

She was pulling on her jacket, and tucking in her shirt as she went, but what really caught his attention was the hickey on the side of her neck. It was a fresh one from the looks of it. Neji, and Hiyashi were going to murder whoever had put it there, and Kakashi secretly hoped that it wasn't Naruto. He was so out of it he didn't sense the person behind him until a kunai was pressed against his neck, biting into his skin enough to draw blood even under his mask; causing him to stiffen.

"What ever your thinking of doing to Hinata; forget it because I'll kill you before I let you touch whats mine." a familiar voice growled close behind Kakashi. _Ah, so much for that fleeting thought._ The oaths of a teenage boy in love. What fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Uzu didn't know who the guy she was holding at kunai point was all she knew was that he was probably a pervert, and was up to no good.

He had been stairing just a little too intently at Hinata as she passed him, and Uzu didn't like it. Not one little bit. What she didn't know was that the man on his knees, in the bushes in front of her was her sensei. And said sensei was planning her early demise in a very creative way. He was currently imagining porky pines and their quills shoved some place real uncomfortable. Unfortunatly she was already at her limit, if he decided to fight her she would get really hurt, but he didn't know that; thank god.

"What are you doing here, pervert?" Uzu hissed as she gripped the dark green vest covering his torso in one of her hands and pulled him slowly to his feet. Shit he was taller than her. She checked out his wide shoulders, then let her eyes drift down his back to his butt, (something about his tight ass was familiar), then let her eyes drift lower to his legs. Mmm, he certainly was a delishious looking dish. Now if only she could see his face, and get his name.

Kakashi wasn't a fool.

Never had been, never would be. He knew the person holding a kunai to his throat was Naruto in his female form. He had seen the kid use his transfermation jutsu enough times to know what the blond would look like, and also what he sounded like. But hearing the word 'pervert' spoken with such disdain and loathing really did hurt his pride a bit. Still he moved slowly and only as the blond allowed him to.

"I was looking for someone. I wanted he was okay." Kakashi said, his deep satiny voice was probably what caused his former student to grab him by the shoulder and take the kunai away from his throat long enough to spin him around so that he was facing the blond. And holy shit, he had been expecting something good looking but the female form his former student had taken this time was mind blowingly sexy. In fact Kakashi had to resist the urge to fucking rape the teen.

The damn brat was out in the open without a shirt, or his pants. Long silvery blond hair fell to the middle of the teens back, and fraimed the hauntingly lovely face. Pale skin, like Sai's. Sparkling red eyes surrounded by sooty lashes. Pale pink lips, there were no whisker marks on her cheeks, a long slender neck that like Hinata's was sporting a hicky, her breasts were'nt as obsenely big as Tsunade's but they were still pretty big; the nipples were the same color as her lips, they were tight little nubs. Kakashi stared at her breasts, then took in the rest of her, a flat stomach, red silk panties covered the place between her long slender legs. Kakashi suddenly wanted to see what was under her panties badly. His cock was hard and aching to the point of pain.

Naruto must have realized his little problem because the brat was staring shamlessly at his crotch. Kakashi's cock jerked as if trying to say 'look at me' and Kakashi could have died of mortification on the spot. Uzu gave a soft laugh. Poor Kakashi, he must be really uncomfortable right now.

"I think it likes the attention. What about you sensei? Do you like the attention too?" Uzu asked in a teasing manner as she let Kakashi go. He didn't know how he should respond to his former student when his 'problem' obviously did like the attention. When Kakashi didn't respond to her teasing Uzu sighed and walked over to the stunned man and stopped just shy of having her breasts touch his chest and staired at him for a moment before saying,

"Stop looking so embaressed, this is a natral reaction to another person. Since this is my fault I'll take care of it for you."

Kakashi blinked his visable eye at her/him...whatever he didn't really care any more.

The teen was already working his unfastening his pants and pulling his weeping cock from his pants.

"Hey, wait. You dont have to do-" that was as far as Kakashi got because he almost bit his tongue when the teen licked the tip, and then took him into her mouth and started to suck.

"Ahhh!" Kakashi cried out and his legs nearly buckled at the intense pleasure he felt. _Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!_ He chanted in his mind as she gripped his hips and pulled him closer to her causing his dick to go farther into her mouth. Kakashi tried to get a hold of himself and finally managed to do so when he bit his wrist hard enough to shred the skin through his mask. Pushing her away before he could cum.

"Kakashi?" Uzu said his name almost like a question. He stood several feet away from her trying to hold himself in check. It was the most difficult thing he had ever done before in his twenty somthing years. What the hell was the little fool trying to do? Kakashi was his/her former sensei, it would look unprofessional for the two of them to do such things with each other. Still he had'nt ever reacted like that to a blow job before. He had never reacted to anything sexual like that before. While he was trying to figure out what was going on; Uzu stood and went and got her clothes and got dressed.

Kakashi studied her in the dimming sunlight. Something felt off to him. Naruto's new female body felt off to him. Like it was more than an elabrite illusion. Like as long as Naruto wanted he could live his life as a girl if he really wanted. As soon as that thought slipped into his mind he started to freak out. _An automatic fucking sex change! _One that could be used at will. Holy shit! Did Tsunade know about this?

Did Iruka?

Jiraiya? Was anyone aware of Naruto's ability to change himself to a girl on a genetic level? "We need to see Tsunade!" Kakashi almost yelled at the girl standing in front of him as he grabbed her wrist and teleported both of them from the cemetary to Tsunade's office. Where Yamoto, Sakura and Sai were all having a meeting with the woman Hokage.

Tsunade had been about to say something when someone arrived in a puff of smoke and two bodies landed on her desk. One landed on her feet and...was that Kakashi? lying on her desk. With Uzu's foot on his face, with her arms crossed over her breasts; looking pissed. Tsunade's eyes widened at the sight. She had known that the day would come when everyone would find out that 'Naruto' was in fact a girl, but she had hoped that she would be dead by the time it happened.

Unfortunatly fate was apparently conspiring against her and the rest of the brotherhood. The Twilight Empress, stood before the occupents in the office in all her demonic beauty, her jacket hung off of her shoulders, her hair was tousled, there was a hicky on her neck, her pants were still unfastened and hung low on her hips as she stomped Kakashi a few more times.

Uzu looked at Tsunade when the woman finally managed to recover from her inital shock and cleared her throat. Red eyes glanced at her before the girl smiled and greeted her.

"Hey, baa-chan. Sorry for the interuption but the retard dragged me here before I could straiten everything out properly." Uzu said happily as she stomped Kakashi one last time and jumped down off of her desk. Landing next to her on the floor then moved to the window and sat down on the window sill.

"I can see that. So how exactly did he come to find you in this state?" Tsunade asked completely forgetting about the other people in the room. "I was...spending some time with Hinata, and he interrupted. So I sent her home." Uzu said as she spun a strand of her silver blond hair around her finger tip. A nervous habit that she had developed as a child.

By the time Uzu had finished speaking Kakashi had pulled himself together enough to shout, "You mean you knew about Naruto's ability this whole fucking time?"

Making everyone in the office jump except for Uzu who just sighed and stood up. "Of course she knew. She is'nt the best medic nin for nothing." Uzu said as she stepped in front of Tsunade as if to protect her from Kakashi's wrath.


	3. Chapter 3

"You knew!" Kakashi accused her for the uptenth time in the past thirty minutes. It was like he was stuck in an endless loop or something. Tsuande glared at him and thinned her lips in displeasure. Of course she knew about Uzu being a girl, she had not only delivered her as a baby, but had joined the brotherhood to protect the Twilight Empress. But the trouble now was keeping everything a secret with Yamoto, Sakura, and Sai in the room.

She made an angry tsking sound and wondered if Uzu would let her hit Kakashi upside the head with her desk. Uzu obviously knew what she was thinking because she moved away from the window and promptly sat down in her lap, with her arms around her neck, and rubbed up against her like a big cat knowing that it would distract her from her bad thoughts. _Damn brat. _Tsuande thought as she kissed the girl's cheek and whispered to her to go see Iruka.

Uzu looked between her and Kakashi and the others and gave her a smile. "I want you to put it in writing that you wont hurt any of them after I leave, or you'll be subject to another one of my sessions for the next three months." Uzu said sweetly. Tsuande's jaw dropped. Was she serious? She had barely survived the first and only session that she had been subjected too!

"Wha-but you cant-oh fine." She snarled as Uzu got out of her lap and waited patiently as she wrote everything down then stamped it and signed it and handed it to the teen. Uzu giggled as she read over the paper and then put it in her pocket.

"Later!" She said as she teliported out of the room and wound up reappearing in Iruka's bathtub while he was bathing.

"Gyyyyaaaa!" Iruka screamed as something landed in his lap as he slipped under the water in his tub. It had finally happened, Tsuande had finally sent someone to destroy him! It had taken a lot longer than he had thought it would but here he was, drowning in his own tub and filth. The bitch could expect him to haunt her sorry ass from the time he died until dooms day.

* * *

_Tsuande sighed, and chucked an ashtray at Kakashi's head. He ducked of course but it had served it's purpose and shut him up, so that made her happy. "What I'm about to tell you all does'nt leave this office. If even one of you breaths a word about this, you die. Understand?" Tsuande said as she glared at them. _

_They all nodded as a collecive whole. They understood, good. "Let me start from the begining, I knew about Uzu being a girl not because I'm a medical nin, but because I delivered her the day she was born. Her mother died in child birth, and her father...he didn't want her. So he used her to stop the nine tailed fox, used her power to seal it away. By all rights she should have died that night..."_

"Iruka are you okay?" Uzu asked as he handed her a towel and a dry shirt. He sighed and ruffled her hair affectionatly. After he had gotten over his spaz attack in the tub, and had resurfaced Uzu had greeted him in her traditional manner. She had thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him over and over again on the cheeks. She must have missed him. Or had another nightmare. Perhaps even both.

_"She was given to an alchemist to be used as a sacrifice. When we got there the cerimony had already begun. I still remember seeing her little body almost hanging from the blades pierceing her, they were bleeding her without thought, care or shame. She was only a toddler. Barely even three years old, and already her life meant nothing to anyone but us. They saw her as the perfect prize, something to be used then disguarded. In many ways the people of the village reminded her of them, so we did the only thing that we could to save her. We erased her memories of that horrific night and hid her away from the village. We could'nt stand the thought of anyone else hurting her-" _

"Iruka, can I stay here for a while?" Uzu asked as she snuggled up to him as they watched his TV. He looked down at her, she was falling asleep on him again.

"Sure, princess. You can stay as long as you want." He siad gently as he threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her a bit closer as her eyes drifted closed. The nightmares must be back again. She had been more quiet and subdued than the last time she had had them.

She sighed and leaned into him more, her head resting on his upper leg. _Uzu, will you be alright?_ He wondered as he carefully extracted himself from being her human pillow and picked her up, then carried her to his bed room. He didn't mind taking the couch for another night.

* * *

After Tsuande had told them everything she then shooed them out of her office and locked the door just in case they decided to ask her questions. She needed a damn drink. And lots of them.


	4. Chapter 4

_It hurt. It hurt to breath, as blood pooled all around her. She opened her mouth to scream, to cry, to beg them to stop, but one of them was twisting the blade in her chest nicking both of her little lungs, causing blood to pour into them. She would drown in her own blood in the next four to five minutes. Her heart would beat for another three before she died. She leaned her head forward and vomited some of the blood that was entering her lungs, it would buy her time. Not much but it would buy her some. _

_She could vaiguely hear the sounds of the escilating battle outside and nearly fainted from shock when the wall three hundred feet in front of her suddenly callapsed, and she hear Sarutobi-jiji scream her name. He was'nt the only one screaming the place down. Tsunade, Itachi, Sakumo, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru were calling out to her too. _

_She could'nt answer them, she tried but all that came out was a sickening gurggling sound as she raised her arm slightly and reached out for them. Not much longer, and she would be nothing but an empty shell. Sakumo was the first to spot her. _

_"Empress..." he whispered as he staggered forward and nearly fell to his knees, Itachi and the others looked in the direction of the soft gurggling sound and their eyes widened in horror. _

_"Oh gods, what have you done?" Sarutobi breathed as he took off running toward the child, Tsunade quickly followed suit while the others covered them. _

_"Spare noone!" Sarutobi bellowed over the sound of the sudden gail force winds that had started blowing as the ground beneath their feet shook violently. They were almost here, and when they got here; the world would end._

* * *

_Sakumo held the small child, gently cradled in his arms. Tsunade had healed the worst of her wounds and put her in a drug induced sleep to keep her from dreaming of the incident. That had been over two weeks ago, and she still had'nt woken up. Would she ever wake up? He wondered as he held her a little more tightly and rested his chin on the top of her head. Itachi entered the tent, that they had put up to shelter the little princess, and glared at him. _

_What was his problem? "What are you doing holding my baby sister?" The boy snapped, it was'nt fair that Sakumo kept the child to himself. He wanted to hold her too, and assure himself that she was alive if nothing else. Sakumo blinked then gave him an evil smirk._

_"I'm holding my little girl, of course." Itachi knashed his teeth. Wow, never seen him do that before. Sakumo thought as Itachi stomped over to him and held his henads out and motioned for him ot give the girl up. He held her a little tighter and glared at the boy. Nuh-uh, this was his time to spend with the child and if he didn't like it the Itachi coudl just go bitch to Sarutobi. _

_"She is'nt your little girl." Itachi hissed at him, like a cat. Sakumo grinned at the boy, he was so easily riled. _

_"Sure she is, I'm going to adopt her." Sakumo said with an eye smile. Itachi's jaw dropped, he would'nt dare! If he did his son would kill her!_

_"You already have a kid! And he's mean, he would eat her alive!" Itachi shrieked, his voice going up to shrill levels that Sakumo had never heard before, as he frowned. It's true, Kakashi was a bit on the strict, and wild side. He was eight, and was more adult than child. And if one factored in the little fact that the last time any kid had pissed him off at been at the festival in the village. A small child had pulled his hair, and he had hung the little tyke by his diaper from the tallest building. _

_And then there had been the birthday party incident. Well, how about that. Itachi was right. Kakashi would eat the princess alive. But...Kakashi would enevitably grow out of that kind of additude. Maybe he should take her home with him on to test Kakashi. _

_"Hey Itachi, if I take her home with me for a month, and Kakashi is as mean as you think he is, then would you adopt her?" Sakumo asked the young Anbu. The boy did'nt even hesitate. _

_"Yes." Good man. Sakumo thought as another more funny thought struck him. If Itachi adopted the princess as his daughter, then that means that he would forever be tied to Tsuande since she was the girl's 'mother'. Apparently Itachi had figured this out for himself because he turned red as a cherry, and started cursing while Sakumo laughed_

* * *

_Kakashi had just come home from a mission when he heard his fathers voice in the room down the hall and frowned. When had his father gotten home? He had been gone almost six months on the rescue mission that the Hokage had asked his help with. Who was his father speaking too? He wondered as he moved quietly down the hall to the room that had once been his nursery, when he had been a small child. The door was slightly ajar, so he could peek in without being caught. _

_Peeking through the small opening in the door he saw his father sitting in a rocking chair over by the window, holding something small in his arms. It took a moment to notice that his father was holding a small child, about three years old, a female if the scent he smelled coming from the room was any indication at all. _

_What was a girl doing in his home? He thought angrily, as he fisted his hands at his sides. Did'nt his father know that females had cooties? And could nag a man into commiting murder. Sober he might add. He hated strangers in his home. This was his territory, and no stupid girl's were allowed!_

_Sakumo stopped singing to the sleeping child and looked over at the door to the room and snickered. Kakashi had found him and his little suprise, and was now plotting the girl's untimely end. He could almost hear the thoughts in his young son's head. Eww, a girl. Get it away! Oh no, she touched me. I need to amputate my hand before the coodies get me! _

_His son was an idiot. Which was why Sakumo had gone to such legnths to keep the girl. His son often got lonely when he was away, and needed someone to play with, and be a kid with. Uzu may be just a toddler, but she was a great play buddy, and that was what Kakashi needed. A play buddy. Once he got over trying to destroy the girl he might actually start to like her. _

_And he would be a great older brother. And if he didn't shape up, well he would be on babysitting duty until Itachi said he could quit._

_"Kakashi, come here." he called out softly. He could feel his son's killing intent even from his seat. He chuckled as Kakashi sullenly pushed the door open and glared at the girl in his arms. Oh man, if the next month didn't kill him or or either of the two kids, he would be a happy man._

_"What is it doing in my old nursery?" Kakashi snapped, Sakumo blinked at the eight year olds tone. Man the kid had issues. _

_"Her name is Uzu, and as of today your her older brother. I hope the two of you become great friends." Sakumo said with a grin as he forced the sleeping three year old into Kakashi's arms. His son, paled under his mask, and tried to drop Uzu, but Sakumo had his wrists so that he could'nt drop her and run away. _

_"Like hell!" Kakashi snapped at him and shoved the child back into his arms and ran away. _

* * *

_Out in the garden behind the house he flattened himself against a tree, and put a shaking hand over his heart. Jesus, what was his dad trying to do to him? Kill him? He hated little kids, especially girls for a reason. It was because they were so fricking fragile, it was annoying trying to play with them and make friends when they always got hurt and cried over the tiniest things. _

_The last time he had tried to play with a toddler, it had been a friend of his from preschool. She had been the coolest, smartest, and prettiest little thing on two legs, and he had developed a crush on her. He had been playing tag with some other kids when she had asked if she could play too. He had been so excited that when it was his turn to be it, he had gone after her. _

_And just as he had reached out to tag her, apparently he had put too much force into the tag, because she had fallen and hit her head on a rock, and had died right there on the play ground in front of him and everyone else. So really it was nothing personal against the girl in the nursery, he just didn't want to stand over another little girls grave and wonder what it was that he had done wrong. He never wanted to feel like that again._

* * *

Uzu woke up laying half on and half off of Iruka's bed. A pillow covering half of her face, and the shirt that she was wearing was soaked with sweat. What? What the hell had she just dreamt of? She wondered as she put a shakey hand over her heart and rubbed the burning scar as she recalled a man with spikey slivery wite hair, and a mask eye smiling at her, as she gripped the hem of a small boys shirt.

He had looked just like-what was his name? _Sakumo Hatake_. The name formed in her mind in bright shiney red letters.Hatake? Like Kakashi? What the fuck was going on? She had never really remembered what had happened to her, and the others had never spoken ot her about it, so why was all this shit starting to finally come out?

_It's because their back...._ Who? Who was back?

_The ones who almost killed us before_. Kyuubi said gently. Uzu gripped her head between her hands as a sharp pain built in her skull, and blood dripped onto the sheets startling her out of her funk as Iruka's bed room door opened and the man peeked in, his smile vanishing as he took in the blood and the panicked look on her face as she started shaking uncontrolably.

"Uzu, Whats wrong?" He yelled as he ran to her, as her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell back and her body started spaseming violently as she had a seizure.


	5. Chapter 5

Well kittens you asked and so here it is. The next chapter of twilight brotherhood.

But I need you all to bear with me for a while since I've forgotten the original plot line. I'll just have to think up another one... _Whaaaaa!_

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Tsunade walked out of the hospital room and grabbed the brunette by the front of his T shirt and lifted him up so that they were eye to eye and growled. "What. Did. You. Do?" Iruka was shaking, his face still as pale as it had been an hour ago when Uzu had collapsed and started seizing.

"I didn't do anything. I don't know what happened! Is she okay?"

Tsunade's expression softened a bit and practically threw him down in his seat. "She's fine. We were finally able to contol her seizures but we are'nt sure how they started. She's sleeping now, but..."

"You want to keep her here for a while." Iruka said and Tsunade looked at him and nodded her head. He sighed and ran his fingers through the lose dark strands of his hair. _Thank you god. Thank you for letting her be okay. _He thought as he hung his head. He could'nt remember a time he had ever felt so damn scared as he had when she started seizing. He had been so afraid that she would end up cracking her skull open and accidentally biting off her tongue.

He had done his best to hold her down and keep that from happening, but it had been hard. He had gripped her shoulders too hard and left bruises without meaning too. But he was happy that she had'nt suffered any lasting damage. "Have you sent anyone to get Hinata?" Iruka asked curiously as he looked at his Hokage. Tsunade gave him a cold look.

"I don't want anyone but the person that I assign to keep an eye on her, near her. It's entirely possible that the seizures were somehow triggered by stress. So for the next month or so I'll be taking team Kakashi off of active duty.

"So who will be charged with watching her then?"

"Not you. Your nerves are shot-" Iruka opened his mouth to argue with her and had a kunai thrown at him. "Shut up you brat. There will be no arguing with me on this matter. Someone else will watch her and that is final."

"Well yes ma'am, but who will-"

"I think Kakashi would be a good choice." Tsunade said with a feral looking smile. Iruka stared at her in horror as his jaw dropped. Was she insane? Kakashi was more likely to molest the poor girl than watch her. Everyone knew that he was a perv!

Tsunade turned and walked away before Iruka could gather his thoughts and argue with her, her smile turning from feral to happy. This incident was absolutly perfect for her to work with. The copy nin and the Twilight Empress would make such beautiful and powerful baby's.

She giggled and tried to imagine how well the two of them would look standing side by side. She cackled this time and took off running at break neck speed down the hall, she needed to reach her office and contact Sakura and Jiraiya and recrute them in her sceme. Grand children! Grand children!

_Sakumo are you close by? Are you watching? You would love this little development._


	6. Chapter 6

_Grand children! Grand children! Beautiful, adorable, sweet little grand children!_

Tsunade smiled happily as Jiraiya and Sakura both shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. What was with that creepy smile? They both wondered as Tsunade grinned like a lunitic as Jiraiya craned his neck and started looking at the window.

Maybe he could make it out before Tsunade could stop him. He doubted it. But maybe he could. "Stop looking so uncomfortable. I have no intention of hurting either of you-" Yet. Hung unsaid in the air between the three, making the two nins more than a little nervous as their age continued to speak. "I have a plan to get Hatake and Uzu together..."

Both the toad sage and the Haruno girl paled a little bit. Oh dear god, why had they even bothered to answer Tsunade's summons? They should have just run as far and as fast as they could out of the village and never looked back. "Why?" Sakura asked stupidly.

It wasn't like Kakashi couldn't have his pick out of _all_ of the women in the village. Or even some of the men.

So why did Tsunade sudeenly feel the need to interfere? And why was she _involving_ Uzu?

Tsunade snickered. Why indeed. It was because the two had a secret history that she felt that they would do well together. But that wasn't why she was planning to play match maker. It was because they were both the last of their clan and they were both of age. By all rights both Kakashi and Uzu should have settled down and had half a dozen kids by now, to continue their clan's blood lines. But Uzu had lived a majority of her life as a boy, and was stubborn about who she gave herself too.

Choosing girls instead of men simply because the thought of being with a man unsettled her. Where as Kakashi chose his lovers just a little easier. Male, female, he didn't really discriminate. If he liked someone enough to sleep with them, then he liked them enough to give them a chance to tame his wild ways.

It never really worked.

Mainly because he chose people who were too possesive and clingy or simply used him. It was sad really. Considering how much power over him, he gave his lovers, but in the end none of it really mattered since no one thought beyond their own wants and needs. Completely missing what Kakashi wanted and needed. But that wouldn't be the case with Uzu. Because she would treat her former sensei with the same _care_ that he would show her.

She would consider his feelings at every turn, and Kakashi, being the type of alpha male that he was, would fall for her sweetness and her warmth, _hard_. Just like Uzu would fall for Kakashi's rare displays of gentlness. "Why not? Their both old enough to make a nice match, and neither one of them has had much luck in love-" So far. But that would end soon. "Not only that, but their children will be beautiful."

Jiraiya gave Tsunade a strange look as something clicked in his head. Dear god the deranged woman was going to merge the two most powerful, potent and extinct blood lines that the village had ever seen! And why? To create a super powered generation.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry over this. But he understood her reasoning...sort of.

The two blood lines simply couldn't be allowed to die out. If they did-

The village and everyone in it would be wiped out along with them.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sorry that it's short. Nothing is really clicking like it should and I'm not altogether sure why.

Maybe it's cause I'm stressed or maybe its because of something else.

Whatever the reason I'll update again as soon as I can.


	7. Chapter 7

To say that Kakashi was upset by his Hokage's orders would be an understatement.

His visible eye alone must have twitched half a dozen times before he slapped his hand over it and _prayed_ for the patience to calm his already unsettled nerves as Tsunade continued to grin at him evilly from behind her desk.

_Just what was she planning anyways?_ His paranoid mind whispered.

"Why do you want Uzu to stay with me?" He wondered out loud, annoyance tinting his tone.

"Because-" The vexing woman said happily.

As if the one word alone would tell him the reason why he was being ordered to let Uzu live with him instead of drive him frigging insane. He dropped his hand from his eye and_ glared_ at the woman as if he'd like to skin her alive. Which he probably_ did_ want to do.

Yet knew that doing so would lead to him being labeled a traitor and inevitably to his demise.

"Because _why_ you irksome female?" Kakashi practically growled at her, his temper starting to loosen his tongue a little bit.

Tsunade didn't answer she just grinned at him and wondered if Sakumo could see his son at the moment. Kakashi was so socially awkward sometimes that it was just so much fun to pick on him.

That nervous tick in his visible eye was just adorable!

Tsunade must have stayed silent a little too long, because Kakashi filled her office with murderous intent a second before he vanished in a puff of smoke. Apparently wanting to get as far away from her as possible before he did something unthinkable and Tsunade took a second or so to ponder if he was even aware that this was a much needed chance for him to reconnect and get to know Uzu on a much deeper level.

Perhaps for him to relive some pleasant memories from his childhood and get to know his princess all over again.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Hello kittens-

It's a little bit over due and a lot shorter than I intended but I managed to write _something_ Naruto. It might have been longer if I wasn't sick right now. But as it is I think I've set up the next part well enough.

I'll update again as soon as something occurs to me okay.


End file.
